Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $14\dfrac{2}{7}-1\dfrac{2}{3} = {?}$
Explanation: Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {14\dfrac{6}{21}}-{1\dfrac{14}{21}}$ Convert ${14\dfrac{6}{21}}$ to ${13 + \dfrac{21}{21} + \dfrac{6}{21}}$ So the problem becomes: ${13\dfrac{27}{21}}-{1\dfrac{14}{21}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {13} + {\dfrac{27}{21}} - {1} - {\dfrac{14}{21}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {13} - {1} + {\dfrac{27}{21}} - {\dfrac{14}{21}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=12 + {\dfrac{27}{21}} - {\dfrac{14}{21}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 12+\dfrac{13}{21}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 12\dfrac{13}{21}$